


Fic a day Day 8 - Pause and Avidya

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Fic a day Day 8 - Pause and Avidya

"Pause, you have to remain calm. Breath in and out. Like so," Avidya said, trying to show Pause exactly what he was talking about, placing his hands on Pause's shoulders, helping him breath in and out slowly.

Pause was having a hell of a time doing it, but tried to remain calm, focusing on Avidya's voice, focusing on how calm he sounded.

Even when Avidya was mad at a game, which was rare, he still seemed so...relaxed in his annoyance. Pause had asked him for assistance, and Avidya had been happy to help.

"Right Pause, now just focus, breathing in and out, in and out...did...did you go to sleep Pause?" Avidya said before sighing. Pause had indeed fallen asleep to his voice. Silly Pause.


End file.
